1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus such as a facsimile machine or the like which is equipped with an original transportation path for transporting an original in a reading operation and a recording paper transportation path for transporting a recording paper in a recording operation, and to a control method for the image communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional facsimile machine, an original transportation path for transporting an original in a reading operation and a recording paper transportation path for transporting a recording paper in a recording operation are completely separated from each other.
However, in the above conventional facsimile machine, it is necessary to provide an edge sensor, a driving motor and a transportation roller independently for each of the reading operation and the recording operation. For this reason, there is a problem that such a structure is disadvantageous in downsizing and cost-cutting.
Thus, to solve the above problem, it is considered to share the edge sensor, the driving motor and the transportation roller in both the reading operation and the recording operation.
Incidentally, in the conventional facsimile machine, in a case where a recording paper exists in a recording paper transportation mechanism when a power supply is turned on, it is controlled to automatically discharge the recording paper in question so as to restore its recordable state. On one hand, in a case where an original exists in an original transportation mechanism, it is controlled not to automatically discharge the original in question so as to prevent that the original is damaged by discharging it from the original transportation mechanism, that is, in view of protection of the original.
Incidentally, in case of sharing the edge sensor, the driving motor and the transportation roller in both the reading operation and the recording operation, if a paper exists in the original/recording paper transportation mechanism when the power supply is turned on, it is impossible to discriminate whether the paper in question is the recording paper or the original. Therefore, in this case, when the paper existing in the original/recording paper transportation mechanism is indiscriminately and forcibly discharged, if the existing paper is the original, a problem that the original in question is damaged occurs.